


Old Long Ago (Auld Lang Syne)

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed: Season Three [5]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the big New Year's Eve party, Josef takes stock of changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Long Ago (Auld Lang Syne)

_Should old acquaintance be forgot_   
_And never brought to mind_   
_Should old acquaintance be forgot_   
_And days of auld lang syne_

 

 

The biggest party night of the year.  Josef Konstantin had rung hundreds of New Years in, in every manner imaginable. From formal palace balls to debauchery in Paris, even huddled and hurting in an alley more concerned with his next ‘meal’ than the fact that a new year was dawning. He was even there for the ringing of the bells in a Buddhist temple in Japan, once. Yet this year was different from them all, in some subtle yet profound way.

He stood in the back, a glass of red tinged champagne in his hand, and surveyed the crowd. It was a time for resolutions and reflections. Josef didn’t do resolutions; that was for people who didn’t get what they wanted. Reflection he could do, when the mood struck him.

It was a large gathering, filled with new friends and old. The St. John’s were over by the buffet table, talking with Josh. Now there was a weird friendship, even for vampires. Mick and Beth had gone through a lot of trials over the past year, facing much adversity. In the end they were together, married now and pledging eternity together. Beth had proven to be a loyal friend to their community, and she would make a welcome addition to it when the time came. He valued their friendship, more than he could ever tell them. Together, they were the three Musketeers.

Josh Lindsey. Well, Josef had really wanted to kill him for awhile there, not at all sure sparing him had been a wise move. Fixing him up with a vamp girlfriend had worked out very well though, and he _was_ useful to them in the D.A.’s office.

Margaret and Aldo Turner were sitting on the couch together. Outwardly the picture of domestic bliss, but Josef knew there were some problems there. He was her sire, and she talked to him more than anyone realized. Aldo always had been a workaholic. The only difference now was that Margo had no small child to occupy her and an eternity of time on her hands. The decision to go to college and study the medical sciences had been supported -- and financed -- by Josef, but didn’t set well with the old fashioned Aldo, who wanted his wife home even if he wasn’t. No matter, he had no say in the decision, and having someone in the KAST committee knowledgeable in vampire biology was going to be necessary in the coming centuries. Margo represented the beginning of closure for Josef, turning her had begun the process of healing old wounds and moving past them. She was family, and Aldo was an old friend.

They were all now embarking on a delicate and possibly dangerous course of action. Josef had never imagined that he’d ever be in the position of going against the vampire nation. However, their knowledge and protection of half breeds and the prophesy put them at direct odds with their own people, who would likely look upon issues such as a cure and breeding of vampires as a threat. To that end they’d formed a committee of sorts, given the acronym KAST: Konstantin/Alexander/St. John/Turner. They would trust no one outside of the group. Josef was a wise strategist; he couldn’t help wondering if the future he’d seen in his vision so many months ago was related to that. It was something he was going to keep a close watch on.

Shane and Sara. A lot had happened there, and in a surprisingly short period of time. It had been a bumpy road for all concerned ever since Shane came to town in April with the love of his undead life in accompaniment. Josef was still trying to sort out his feelings, although he understood a lot more now than he had. Funny, but the more he seemed to understand the more complicated the situation became. In a way that was hard for others to understand, the three of them were soul mates, bound for all eternity (hard for others? Truth be told, they were hard pressed to understand it themselves). All he knew was that when it came down to it, _that_  was the most important relationship of his existence. Everyone else had to deal – or not. From the moment he’d opened his eyes on a new future after his death, scared, hungry, confused, and looked into Shane’s reassuringly calm gaze, he’d known. Now that he’d no longer needed air to breath, there was Shane.

Then there were all the others, a roll call of the absurd. The new: Reverend Autun, the preacher who gave vampires hope for salvation, and for whom Josef had been coerced into building a church. His brother Daniel, who was working on his own rocky mixed relationship with Sharon. Pops and Silas and Freddy, Shane’s human/vamp rock band. Their manager, Cat Moon. The old: his beloved freshies, vampire friends and acquaintances of long standing. All of them completely oblivious to the fact that this truly was a new year dawning for Josef Kostan.

Things were changing. Josef had ties now, cared for something else besides his own best interests. Family. It was definitely going to take some adjustment. It was dangerous, probably inadvisable. Perhaps though, in spite of all that…

Inevitable.

 

_We drank a toast to innocence_   
_We drank a toast to time_   
_Reliving in our eloquence_   
_Another 'auld lang syne'..._

\--Dan Fogelberg, “Same Old Lang Syne”

 

The end.

12/31/08

 

 

 


End file.
